


A Long Road To Destiny [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Al bed Language, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blitzer Zack, Character Growth, Cloud just wants to keep his promises, Discussion of self-sacrifice, Fantasy Religion, Friendship, Gen, Half-Al bed Cloud, Institutionalised racism, Language, Martyrdom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Racism, SUMMONER Cloud, Self-Sacrifice, and for everyone to stop fighting, and mostly for people to stop trying to kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The summoner's journey is a long, hard path to walk. Having guardians you trust makes all the difference in the world.





	A Long Road To Destiny [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Road To Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224344) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> **Total Length** : 13:30:57  
>  **Music** : _Hymn of the Fayth - Valefor_ by May Claire La Plante  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Steaming** : Please click the mp3 links for streaming.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-9) | 5:02:23 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny,%20Part%201%20\(1-9\).m4b) (288.0 MB)  
Part 2 (10-17) | 4:09:00 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny,%20Part%202%20\(10-17\).m4b) (237.0 MB)  
Part 3 (18-26) | 4:26:10 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny,%20Part%203%20\(18-26\).m4b) (253.0 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download/Streaming  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 40:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%201.mp3) (28.1 MB)  
Chapter 2 | 30:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%202.mp3) (21.5 MB)  
Chapter 3 | 36:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%203.mp3) (25.8 MB)  
Chapter 4 | 35:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%204.mp3) (24.9 MB)  
Chapter 5 | 37:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%205.mp3) (25.9 MB)  
Chapter 6 | 34:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%206.mp3) (24.0 MB)  
Chapter 7 | 37:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%207.mp3) (26.0 MB)  
Chapter 8 | 28:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%208.mp3) (20.1 MB)  
Chapter 9 | 21:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%209.mp3) (15.2 MB)  
Chapter 10 | 30:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (21.8 MB)  
Chapter 11 | 32:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (23.1 MB)  
Chapter 12 | 22:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (16.0 MB)  
Chapter 13 | 33:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (23.4 MB)  
Chapter 14 | 24:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (17.0 MB)  
Chapter 15 | 35:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (25.0 MB)  
Chapter 16 | 36:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (25.4 MB)  
Chapter 17 | 32:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (22.8 MB)  
Chapter 18 | 25:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (18.3 MB)  
Chapter 19 | 32:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (22.4 MB)  
Chapter 20 | 35:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (24.8 MB)  
Chapter 21 | 31:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (22.0 MB)  
Chapter 22 | 24:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (17.2 MB)  
Chapter 23 | 30:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (21.3 MB)  
Chapter 24 | 34:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (24.1 MB)  
Chapter 25 | 29:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (20.8 MB)  
Chapter 26 | 22:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny/A%20Long%20Road%20To%20Destiny%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (15.9 MB)


End file.
